clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:War Against Humans
REMEMBER: THIS IS A DREAM SEQUENCE, or as AgentGenius would say, Alternate Timeline. This was all a dream, it never happened. ---- Ummmm....The humans came to put them in zoos. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 02:44, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :That doesn't make sense and it doesn't make a very exciting plot. Humans need to leave at least some penguins in the wild, where they belong, so they can't put all of the penguins in zoos. Furthermore, that contradicts the Antarctic Preservation Treaty of 1913. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 14:01, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::Um.... maybe the government will temporarily disable it so they can? --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 14:04, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::Why would humans want to capture wild penguins and put them in zoos, anyway? They'd only need a couple of specimens to breed an entire group for the zoo, and doing so might DISTURB DE NATURAL ORDEH! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 14:09, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::It is a crazy dream though, and maybe humans do want to. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 15:14, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::::TurtleShroom already established the humans' grounds for waging war against the penguins, so the zoo idea is scrapped. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 15:34, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Gnetic research? --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 15:52, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::No, they capture penguins because they TALK. How many penguins can talk? --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 22:24, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I do hope the story continues. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 08:42, 25 May 2009 (UTC) You'll see! Me and TS have a bang for an ending --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 14:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Guys, use your brain.Wh would want to do this? --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 14:40, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I think we should make it that some of the penguins get captured then some of the others go on ships from the Freezeland Navy to Rescue them. If this idea is made then it could possibly be one of the biggest stories ever in CPFW History. Speeddasher I think, this idea is certainly not for this wiki. The USA is penguin-only (mostly) and humans will never stop until they conquer the penguins. This would destroy the wiki's general plot. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 20:05, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ......this is a dream sequence..... please read the message at the top...... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 03:47, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Ideas * That guy from the Heck's Kitchen Show tries to cook Shroomsky. * James Bond fights Tails. * Happyface fights Barrack Obama: "YOUR EARS TAKE UP HALF YOUR CASTLE!" (foreign enigma) * Stephen Hawking and Fred in a math showdown: Whoever stops reciting the decimals in Pi first loses. * Oprah battles Aunt Arctic to see who is the best media creature. * Bugzy and the UPM fight the real Mafia. * East Pengolia and Russia have an arms race. * Triskelle battles Mister Taytos (some Irish potato chip mascot who is really annoying). * Carlo attempts to scam various Beverly Hills stars into buying his condos (and succeeds on the dumb ones like Britney Spears). * Midas tries to get a job in the Federal Reserve so that he can stare at their gold all day (the Reserve has more gold than Fort Knox). * Something strange happens to Koobly Khan (unknown as of now). * Judge Xavier somehow gets a seat at the United Nations. * Judgies become more popular than Hershey Bars or any other candy. * Whoot Smackler Whoot meets those American Neo-Nazi wannabes and mocks them. * Bambadoo meets the Iraqi shoe-throwing guy and they become best friends, sharing notes and what-not. * Rockhopper is mistaken for one of those Somalian boat-nappers. Yarr must save him. * The Nameless One goes after Jeff Foxworthy in a redneck/USA-hillbilly stereotype-themed battle of getting off his property. * Sensei heads off to the Japanese Emporer and they become friends. * ZapWire battles wits with the Inventor of Linux. * Foldy starts learning of conspiracy theories that humans have and becomes EVEN MORE paranoid. * Turtleheimer teams of with the tortoises of the Galapagos Islands and form a strong turtle army for the penguins' side. * EVERYONE battles Global Warming. * Triskelle's army battles the England Army. * The Troublesome Trio fights some of the world's best prankers. * Barkjon has a surfing competetions. * Puffles versus dogs. The brains vs. the brawn. * Speeddasher battles real life Ninjas in Japan. * Darktan battles Osama Bin Laden. * The USA battles the um... USA. * Kwiksilver goes down under to Australia and tries to have a happy EOFYS. * PASA violates Explorer's treaty with NASA and nukes the MESSENGER and New Horizons spacecraft, as well as damaging the Hubble and newly-launched Spitzer, plus blowing up the Aries rocket heading to the moon. (All the crew parachute away.) * Something goes utterly wrong with Mayor McFlapp's supercomputer, and he accidently releases several characters from other book worlds, who subsequently attack their authors (for no apparent reason). Ending unknown as of yet. *Tails and his air force attack the U.S. air force * ADD SOME MORE. END RESULT Draw. No one wins, stuff gets ravaged, friendships are forged, and Explorer wakes up.